


To Kill You with a Kiss

by Victorrotto



Series: Is that a phone in your pocket? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorrotto/pseuds/Victorrotto
Summary: Kyungsoo's life is turned upside down when his two lovely best friends force a roommate onto him. Even worse, the roommate turns out to be none other than Kyungsoo's crush of three years. It's too good to be true, but Kyungsoo honestly couldn't care less - he's too busy thinking about what he definitely should not do when they sleep together in his bed.Originally posted on AFF in 2014. Will likely contain typos as I'm reposting from my un-proofread draft
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Is that a phone in your pocket? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	To Kill You with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to split this into chapters, so here they are all at once~

# Chapter 1

Do Kyungsoo was annoyed. Very annoyed, in fact. Again, he’d gotten less than six hours of sleep last night, thanks to his two very lovely roommates who were still going at it at two in the morning. He sent the two said roommates a deadly glare across the table as he bit into his teriyaki chicken sandwich. But of course, he went completely unnoticed by the two lovebirds, who were way too busy doing their couple stuff.

“Channie, should we make waffles?” Baekhyun asked in an uncharacteristically high-pitched tone.

“Should we?” Chanyeol blinked, acting way too cute for his age, before both of them erupted in giggles.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, sighing heavily. “Get a room, you two.”

“But we just got out of it,” Chanyeol replied, before he erupted in laughter again.

“Kyungie, are you angry at us?” Baekhyun pouted.

“Is it really that hard to cut down on all of this lovey-dovey shit?” Kyungsoo groaned. “I mean, yeah, I got it that you guys are horny, but do you really have to go at it like rabbits? How many rounds did you go last night, seven? The walls aren’t that thick, you know.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologized sheepishly, scratching his head. “You know how Baek is; once you get him going, there’s no stopping him.”

“You’re making it sound as if I was the only one who wanted it,” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Okay, guys, stop,” Kyungsoo interrupted them before they could reveal any further disturbing information that he totally didn’t need to know.

“You’ll have to get used to this,” Baekhyun smiled at him smugly.

“Or I could just kick you out,” Kyungsoo replied with an equally smug smile. “After all, this apartment belongs to me, and I’m sure that Chanyeol and I will be perfectly fine without you.”

“But-but you can’t separate us!” Chanyeol stuttered, his eyes watering somewhat.

“You evil monster!” Baekhyun shrieked. “Since when have you been preying on my poor, innocent Channie?! Stay away from him, you—”

“You guys are unbelievable,” Kyungsoo sighed resignedly, burying his face in his hands.

“We know,” Baekhyun chuckled, unable to keep up his act any longer. “But Kyungie, you know, if you had a boyfriend, you wouldn’t be so worked up about this….”

“Well, thank you, Mr. Obvious,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point, Baek. The point is that you guys need to keep it down at nights, because it is really distracting, and because if you don’t, I will have to take drastic measures.”

“He totally needs to get laid,” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol, who nodded gravely.

“You guys… whatever.” Kyungsoo had to roll his eyes for the second time that morning. “I’m out of here. Don’t forget to do the dishes before you go.”

And with that, he picked up his backpack and headed out of the apartment.

School. Kyungsoo had always thought that once he entered university, life would get easier. In movies, university students always just partied and had the blast of their lives, not caring about anything in the world. Well, the reality for him was far from that.

He learned after a week or so that university life was far from a breeze. Classes were hard, professors strict, students competitive, and on top of that, he suddenly had to deal with things he previously took for granted. Like cooking and cleaning, for example. Back home, he never had to move a finger; he only cooked for fun, and he only had to keep his own room tidy. But now, he even had to take care of bills by himself. How he missed his old teenage days!

One perk of university, however, was the fact that the professors didn’t care what you were doing in their class, as long as you weren’t disrupting it. And so Kyungsoo found himself waking up from a long-deserved nap as his political science class was dismissed.

“Rough night?” Junmyeon asked him.

“Something like that,” Kyungsoo muttered, yawning. “All I want right now is the warmth of my bed.”

Junmyeon nodded in agreement as they walked out of the lecture hall together. “This is your last class of the day, isn’t it? I still have a sociology class in an hour.”

“Sucks to be you,” Kyungsoo shrugged, patting his classmate on his shoulder. “Well, my bed’s waiting for me, so I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“See ya,” Junmyeon waved.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before heading back to his apartment. His family was quite wealthy, and so his parents could afford to buy him an apartment in a complex just three blocks away from the main campus of the school; Kyungsoo greatly appreciated that, because he’d hate to commute to school during the morning rush hour.

On his way home, he picked up some groceries. Even though he still had some stuff at home, he didn’t think Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be too thrilled to be eating kimchi spaghetti for three nights in a row. He got some beef and pork belly; he was feeling like home barbecuing that day.

Even though they were in college, the three of them could hardly say they were living a college student life. They were totally not saving money—since the rent was free and his two friends would be basically freeloading, the three of them agreed that Kyungsoo would be paying for all of their utilities, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol would cover for their food expenses together. Even though Kyungsoo always wanted to eat fancy food, their monthly expenses were still much lower than if the couple lived by themselves, so they happily complied.

When he got back to the apartment, Kyungsoo was surprised to find both of his housemates already back—as far as he knew, Chanyeol worked evening shifts on Mondays.

“Oi, Kyungie!” Baekhyun called out excitedly, running over to help Kyungsoo with the grocery bags.

“Why is Chanyeol home?” Kyungsoo asked, puzzled.

“I took a day off,” Chanyeol grinned. “Hey, I wanted to tell you something….”

“I’m listening,” Kyungsoo said, starting to feel unsettled. This was how Chanyeol usually gave him bad news.

“Remember how we were talking about you needing a boyfriend in the morning?” Baekhyun chimed in.

“I remember telling you guys a couple of days ago that there’s no one I want to date,” Kyungsoo answered warily.

“Well, it’s because you haven’t been looking for one,” Baekhyun continued. “So Channie and I figured that—”

“No!” Kyungsoo cut him off. “I’m not going on a blind date!”

“It’s not exactly a blind date…” Chanyeol trailed off, biting his lower lip.

“What. Did. You. Do. Park. Chan. Yeol.”

“We may or may not have convinced a guy to room with you,” Baekhyun blurted out.

“You WHAT?” Kyungsoo gasped. “What the fuck, Baek? Why would you do something like that? To room with me? Where? In my room? Without my consent?”

“He’s one of my best friends,” Chanyeol chimed in. “He’s a really cool guy—”

“And hot, too,” Baekhyun added.

“—and he’s got nowhere to go, so I felt really bad for him,” Chanyeol finished.

“Well, I don’t care!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “I’m not sharing my room with some random dude! Heck, I’m not sharing my room, period!”

“But Kyungie, you have more than enough space in your room for one other guy, and you have a king-sized bed, for—”

“So what?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “I am NOT sharing my bed with anyone! Chanyeol, you call him right now and tell him that you were mistaken and that there’s absolutely no room for him here!”

“The thing is, I kind of told him he can move in tonight,” Chanyeol said, clearing his throat.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo clapped his hands. “Fine. He can stay here. But he’s sleeping in _your_ room!”

“Kyungie!” Baekhyun howled.

“It’s your own fault,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “You know, if you guys weren’t my best friends, I would have already kicked you out of here—”

The doorbell suddenly rang.

“That’s him!” Chanyeol yelped.

“Go on,” Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “It’s up to you. Go tell him to go away, or he’s sleeping with you guys.”

“Then can I sleep with you—”

“No!” Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo yelled at the same moment. All three of them went silent after that, looking at one another, until the bell buzzed again.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo raised his hands in surrender. “I’ll get it, and you guys better pray I won’t tear him apart.”

Without waiting for their reaction, Kyungsoo headed for the door. He took a deep breath, readying himself for a lengthy speech, and swung the door open. He opened his mouth, but as soon as he saw the boy in front of him, he forgot all he wanted to say.

The boy in front of him had a slightly tanned, smooth skin. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and he had a mischievous grin splattered across his face. He looked exactly like Kyungsoo’s crush, Kai from the dance department....

“Hi!” he greeted enthusiastically. “You must be Kyungsoo, my new roommate! My name is Kim Jongin, but I go by Kai. Nice to meet you!”

Kyungsoo gulped, at loss for words.

“You owe me a pizza, Baek,” Chanyeol muttered to his boyfriend in the back of the room.

# Chapter 2

Kyungsoo and Kai went way back together. Or at least, from Kyungsoo’s perspective, they did. Kai probably didn’t even know Do Kyungsoo existed. They went to the same high school, but were in different classes. Kai had always been popular, while Kyungsoo was just… Kyungsoo. One thing led to another, and at some point, Kyungsoo had developed a crush on the school’s heartthrob.

But the difference between them was far too great. Kyungsoo was just the guy nobody cared about, while Kai was always swarmed with an armada of fans, girls and boys alike. Kyungsoo had come to the conclusion that pursuing it would lead nowhere, and so he kept his crush a secret, even from his best friend Baekhyun.

And now, his crush of three years was casually standing in front of him, grinning at him, hand stretched out for an handshake. Kyungsoo was completely dumbstruck—his mind went completely blank, unable to process the information it was presented with.

“Uh,” Kai bit his lip, awkwardly retracting his hand. “Are you… uh… can I come in?”

“Huh?” was the only thing Kyungsoo could muster at that moment.

“Yeah, come on in,” Chanyeol said, appearing behind the flustered Kyungsoo.

“Oh, hey, Chanyeol!” Kai greeted enthusiastically. “Again, thanks for letting me stay here! Or, I should thank you, right, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo just kept staring at him.

“Don’t mind him,” Baekhyun chimed in as he too appeared at the door. “He’s kind of slow from time to time. Just come inside; here, let me take care of your luggage.”

“Thanks, guys!” Kai grinned and finally crossed the threshold. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed the dancer, but his feet stayed firmly rooted on the spot. Looking around, Kai commented, “Whoa, this place is awesome! My old room was like half the size of your kitchen, and I had to share that with two more guys! But since it’s so big, isn’t the rent high? Will I even be able to afford it?”

Baekhyun, now finished with moving Kai’s luggage, dragged Kyungsoo away from the front door to the middle of the living room. “Well, I’m sure you can discuss that with our little landlord here. I’m sure he’ll give you a very _reasonable_ offer.”

“This is your apartment?” Kai gasped.

After a nudge from Baekhyun to his ribs, Kyungsoo managed to let out an unintelligible sound.

“Who wants some coke?” Chanyeol asked with two glasses in his hands.

“Thanks,” Kai smiled, grabbing one.

“Here you go, Mr. Landlord,” Chanyeol said, putting the second one into Kyungsoo’s hands. “Well, Baekhyun and I will go over there and we’ll… we’ll….”

“We’ll be making dinner!” Baekhyun finished for his boyfriend, sending Kyungsoo a meaningful look. “We’ll marinade the beef and slice some onions and… and… you know, cook and stuff. So you guys just be here and… uh… you know….”

“Discuss?” Chanyeol offered.

“Yeah, _discuss_ ,” Baekhyun nodded vigorously. “You guys discuss your… living situation… oh, fuck, I really can’t do this….”

Before anyone could say anything, he grabbed Chanyeol by his arm and dragged the tall giant into the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Kai frowned before shrugging it off and turning his attention back to Kyungsoo. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, finally able to speak once again. “I’m-I’m fine. Really.”

“Okay,” Kai nodded with a grin. “Thanks so much again for letting me stay here with you. I’m probably not the best roommate material out there, but I’ll try my best! So, what do you expect from me?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blinked. That grin on Kai’s face was making it really hard for Kyungsoo to concentrate.

“You know, responsibilities, chores, habits, that kind of stuff,” Kai explained, still grinning.

“Oh, of course,” Kyungsoo muttered, trying to regain his composure. “Well, just the basics. No smoking inside the apartment, be considerate, clean after yourself, and help us clean the house once in a while, do the dishes when it’s your turn, things like that.”

“And the rent?” Kai inquired.

Kyungsoo stopped for a second. What was he supposed to say? He should be the one paying Kai for staying with him, shouldn’t he? And how could he ask money from Kai of all people? “Uh… you know, Chanyeol and Baekhyun don’t really pay rent here….”

“But they’re your best friends,” Kai countered. “I’m just a guy you just met ten minutes ago. I’d feel really burdened if I freeloaded from you.”

“But taking money only from you would be really awkward,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “How about… you and Baek and Chanyeol split our food expenses three way? We eat a lot, so I think that would do it.”

Kai looked unconvinced, but he nodded anyway. “Okay, if you insist. So, can you show me our room now?”

“Our room…?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, of course, our room! Yeah, about that… I kind of haven’t had time to clean up yet, I hope you don’t mind… I’ll do it right away!”

He shot up from the sofa and awkwardly walked toward his room, too painfully aware that Kai was trailing behind him with his suitcase. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking that way, but weird images kept popping into his mind, and he just couldn’t chase them away. Just the fact that Kai was actually following him into his room was already making him light-headed.

“Whoa,” Kai gaped as soon as he entered the room. “Your room is huge!”

Kyungsoo didn’t think it was _that_ big, but he guessed he just had higher standards. His room was about four by five meters. His king-sized bed was taking up pretty much half of it already, and the only other furniture in the room was his writing desk, his chair, and a small bookshelf. He supposed that that, combined with his walk-in closet, was making the room seem more spacious than it actually was.

“Let me make some space for you in the closet,” Kyungsoo offered. With a couple of steps, he crossed the room, and rubbing his hands together nervously, he began to reorganize his clothes.

“I don’t have too much stuff, so just a little space is enough,” Kai said as he inspected the bed before sitting on it. “This bed is freaking amazing! Did you sleep here by yourself all this time?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo muttered, hastily putting away his boxers. “So, uh, I hope this will be enough space for you... I cleared out this half of the closet for you, but if you need more space—”

“That’s perfect!” Kai grinned at Kyungsoo, who felt his cheeks flare up. Kai started unpacking, and Kyungsoo found himself standing awkwardly next to his new roommate, his hands sweating profusely as he watched Kai stove away his jackets, shirts, pants, shorts, underwear….

He quickly looked away, unable to keep his cool anymore. His face must have been scarlet red at that point. The full implications of this whole ordeal were finally dawning on him. Kim Jongin would be now living with him. He’d be sharing a room with the dance god Kai. He’d be sharing a _bed_ with Kai. They were going to sleep together that night. Oh. My. God.

“Kyungsoo, where’s the bathroom?” Kai asked suddenly.

Kyungsoo had to shake his head to snap out of his thoughts. “The bathroom? That door.”

“You have your own bathroom?” Kai’s eyes widened when he saw where Kyungsoo was pointing at.

“It’s a two-bedroom-two-bathroom apartment,” Kyungsoo answered. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun use the one out in the hall, and the two of us will use the one in here.”

They were going to share the _bathroom_ too.

“I see,” Kai nodded, puckering his lips. “So, yeah, uh, I’ll use the bathroom, if that’s okay….”

“Of course!” Kyungsoo nodded. “I-I will go check on Baekhyun and Chanyeol… you know, to make sure we still have a kitchen….”

Kai laughed out loud at that, making Kyungsoo’s heart skip. Kai was actually laughing at something he said. He made Kai laugh. Kai found him funny. Who knew this day would ever come?

After Kai shut the bathroom door, Kyungsoo had to fight off the weird voice inside him urging him to try to peek into the bathroom through the keyhole. Since Kyungsoo had always been alone in his room, he only kept a key in his bedroom door; there wasn’t one in the bathroom, which Kyungsoo now wasn’t sure was a good thing.

He made his way back into the kitchen, and he was relieved to find the kitchen still intact. Baekhyun was dicing onions, crying profusely while at it, and Chanyeol was fighting with the portable meat grill.

“Give that to me,” Kyungsoo muttered, taking the device away from Chanyeol’s hands.

“Finally!” Chanyeol sighed in relief. “I have no idea what to do with this thing!”

“I know,” Kyungsoo said as he put it together in several seconds. “Here. Where’s the meat?”

“He-here,” Baekhyun sniffled, wiping his eyes with his hands.

“You do realize that you’re making it worse, right?” Kyungsoo commented as he grabbed the meat plate. “Besides, why are you even cutting onions?”

“For the… the… oh, fuck!” Baekhyun cursed, dropping the knife he was holding into the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“It’s not a biggie,” Chanyeol shook his head. “It’s kind of stupid, actually.”

“Explain, please.”

Chanyeol scratched his head. “We went to our favorite café, you know, the one besides the science building. That’s where we met Kai.”

“Go on,” Kyungsoo encouraged him as he started grilling the meat.

“How do I explain this?” Chanyeol muttered. “Do you remember Kai from high school? He was the really popular guy who everyone wanted to hang out with.”

“I remember.” How could he not?

“Do you remember how messed up Jinah was when he rejected her?” Chanyeol snickered. “Man, he had all those girls following him, but he never dated even one of them.”

Kyungsoo remembered that very well, too. Despite his popularity, Kai had never once even gone out on a date with a girl. Kyungsoo supposed that was why he’d never managed to move on in the first place, because Kai would never give him a reason to.

“So imagine how surprised Baek and I were when we saw him sitting at that coffee shop with a girl!”

“Wait, what?” Kyungsoo immediately turned his full attention to Chanyeol.

“That was where it went wrong,” Chanyeol sighed. “We thought it was his girlfriend or something… but it wasn’t. It wasn’t even a girl.”

Kyungsoo was now completely confused. “Yah, Park Chanyeol, talk so I can understand you!”

“He was just hanging out with one of his roommates,” Chanyeol explained. “Do you remember Luhan?”

“The Chinese exchange student in our junior year?” Kyungsoo vaguely remembered the deer-like boy.

“Imagine someone like Luhan with Baek’s attitude.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded. “Before I knew it, they were at each other’s throats, and if I hadn’t dragged him out of there, they would probably have killed each other. I mean, one moment, they were admiring each other’s eyeliners, and next, they’re fighting for who’s manlier!”

“And I thought our Baekhyunnie was unique,” Kyungsoo commented.

“Don’t call me that!” Baekhyun shrieked all the way from the bathroom.

“How did he—whatever,” Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Anyway,” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “What do you think about Kai?”

“What about him?” Kyungsoo shrugged, feigning indifference.

“Come on,” Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo’s shoulder mischievously. “One moment, you’re all ready to tear him apart, and next, you’re willingly showing him around the apartment. You like him already, don’t you?”

“No, of course not!” Kyungsoo denied. “He… he just looked so pitiful with that suitcase, so I thought I’d be nice, you know, since I’m such a nice person anyway….”

“Sure,” Chanyeol drawled, a hint of smirk betraying his façade. “You were ogling over him just because he looked pitiful….”

“Yah, stop talking nonsense and go prepare some plates,” Kyungsoo snapped at the taller. “The meat’s almost done. I’m starving!”

# Chapter 3

Of all things he was expecting to happen in the hours following their dinner, awkwardly standing in front of the slowly opening bathroom door with a towel in his hands was definitely not one of them. Why did it have to happen on their first day? Couldn’t Kai just pull the whole “I forgot my towel, can you get me one, pretty please” some other night, _after_ Kyungsoo figured out how to control himself? Because right now, his face was already flushed bright pink, his heart beating fast, struggling to keep his breathing steady. And he hadn’t even looked at what was on the other side of the door!

“Thanks!” Kai said a little too brightly, taking the towel from Kyungsoo’s outstretched arm.

‘ _Don’t look at him, Kyungsoo, don’t!_ ’ Kyungsoo chanted in his mind. ‘ _If you look, you’ll be the creepiest person you’ve met—never mind, you already are. But if you look at him, that brings you to a whole new level. You’ll be a pervert. A sick pervert that creepily looks at other boys in the showers—wait, you already did that with Chanyeol in high school…._ ’

“Hey, are you alright?” Kai asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

‘ _Don’t stare at him, Do Kyungsoo don’t you dare—_ ’ But it was too late. Kyungsoo slowly turned his head around, his wide eyes meeting Kai’s for a split second. And he was lost. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but gulp when he saw how attractive Kai looked, covered in tiny droplets of water. His wet hair made him look so incredibly hot, how irresistible his sharp collarbone was, and he wasn’t even going to mention those lean muscles that the tanned boy built through dancing. His gaze kept traveling further down, across the hard chest and delicious-looking chocolate abs, until his eyes reached… the towel.

“Um, Kyungsoo,” Kai cleared his throat. “I don’t want to be rude or anything, but… it’s kind of weird when you stare down at my crotch with those wide eyes of yours.”

Kyungsoo turned a nice shade of rose red and quickly turned his head away. ‘ _What the actual fuck, Do Kyungsoo! Did you really have to stare at him for so long? Now he noticed—how awkward is this? What if he’ll pack his things now?_ ’

“Hey, I was joking,” Kai suddenly laughed as he finished drying himself. “Relax! I mean, you didn’t really stare at my crotch, did you?”

“No-no, of course not!” Kyungsoo said before clearing his throat. “Why-why would I stare at it?”

“I don’t know, don’t you think I’m hot?” Kai shrugged, before bursting into another laughter. “Hey, I was just kidding. I like to joke around like this. That’s just who I am! We should learn things like about each other if we live here together, right? So, tell me something about yourself!”

Kyungsoo didn’t suppose telling Kai about his crush qualified as a thing he should share right at that moment. “Uh, I-I like to cook.”

“And you’re pretty damn good at it,” Kai grinned as he finally put on some clothes. “The dinner was amazing! Speaking of which, isn’t it so cool that the four of us are living together?”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“I mean, we went to the same high school, didn’t we?” Kai said enthusiastically. “We all went to the same high school, we all go to the same university, and now we all live under one roof! How cool is that?”

“You-you remember me?” Kyungsoo gulped. But how?

“You and Baekhyun always hung out with Chanyeol after our soccer practice, didn’t you?” Kai answered. “I mean, I never really talked to you, but Chanyeol wouldn’t stop talking about you, so I kind of felt like I knew you!”

“Re-really?” Kyungsoo stuttered. He wasn’t expecting this at all! Just how often did Kai see him? What about the time when Kyungsoo accidentally tripped over the flower pot in the cafeteria when he too busy admiring Kai’s dancing demonstration? Or that time when he bumped into a lamppost when he was trying to catch a glimpse of Kai’s new leather jacket? Or that one time when….

“Hey, are you alright?” Kai asked, waving his hand in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You spaced out a little.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized. “I was just… thinking about something.”

“No worries,” Kai flashed him yet another grin. “So, tell me more about yourself! I really want to get to know you better!”

“Uh, I… I like reading,” Kyungsoo said slowly. “I like writing, too…. I’m majoring in creative writing, actually….”

“Really? Then you must be a really great writer! Can I read something?”

“Eh—maybe later?” Kyungsoo didn’t suppose Kai would enjoy his pile of 2min fanfics.

“Alright,” Kai grinned for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Not that Kyungsoo minded it. He liked it when Kai was grinning. Because Kai was grinning at him. At _him_ alone.

“So what do you like?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Me?” Kai scratched his head. “I love dancing. I’m a dance major; got special admission after—”

“—after winning that dance competition in Hongdae, I know!” Kyungsoo finished for him with a smile—a smile that instantly froze on his face when he realized what he’d just done. ‘ _Damn, Do Kyungsoo, now he’ll think you’re some kind of crazy stalker!_ ’

“You heard about it?” Kai laughed sheepishly. “But then again, gossips spread around really fast back in high school, right?”

“Ye-yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded uncomfortably. No need to mention that he was actually in the audience that day. “So—uh—anything else?”

“Hmm, I dance most of my time, so I don’t really have time for any other hobbies,” Kai admitted with a chuckle. “Or for anything else, really.”

“No girlfriend?” Kyungsoo blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Girlfriend?” Kai frowned. “I have no time for a girlfriend—not that I want one, anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked. Of course, he knew from high school that Kai had never gone out with a girl, but he’d always suspected that he was in some sort of secret relationship with someone already.

“I suppose I should tell you since we’re roommates, and you’ll find out sooner or later,” Kai bit his lips, taking a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

Kyungsoo blinked. Did he mishear his roommate? Kai didn’t say the G-word, right?

“Uh, are you okay?” Kai asked slowly. “I mean, Chanyeol said you wouldn’t mind… if it’s a problem for you, I understand. It’s just—it’s really late already… so I’ll go sleep on the couch and maybe we can figure out what to do tomorrow? Would that be alright—?”

“No-no-no-no that-that’s not it,” Kyungsoo managed to stutter out. “I—you—I mean—”

“Oh,” Kai blinked, scratching his head nervously in understanding. “If that’s what’s bothering you, then you don’t have to worry!”

“Huh?”

“I definitely won’t try to do anything to you when you try, I promise!” Kai said, raising his hand as if pledging. “I swear that I’ll never view you as more than a friend and a roommate, and that I’ll never try to do anything funny with you!”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and closed it. Did he just get friendzoned before even pulling a move?

“You don’t look okay,” Kai commented. “I’m really okay with the couch if you’re—”

“No, I’m fine, really,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “I—I just need to… uh, let it sink.”

“I understand,” Kai nodded solemnly. “It’s not every day someone comes out to you.”

“I—I’ll go talk to Baekhyun for a bit, if you don’t mind,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “You can just… settle down in the bed… I’ll be right back!”

With that, Kyungsoo hurried out of the bedroom. That last part sounded just so wrong, but he didn’t have time to worry about that just then. He didn’t even bother to knock on the door before he barged into Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shared bedroom.

Under normal circumstances, finding the two of them shirtless and snogging would make him think twice about proceeding, but today, he couldn’t care less. He forcibly removed Baekhyun from his lip-lock with Chanyeol.

“Yah!” he hissed at the confused giant. “You _knew_ that Kai was gay?!”

“Of course,” Chanyeol answered, grabbing the blanket and covering his upper body with it. “What—why—”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Well, did you think we’d set you up with a straight dude?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. “That wouldn’t get you laid, would it? So, please, kindly go back to your room so Channie and I can get going? Look how hard—”

“I don’t want to look!” Kyungsoo spat. “And are you serious? It’s Kai’s first night here! He’ll hear you—”

“Then you should be thankful,” Baekhyun shrugged. “If we turn him on enough, you might get some tonight as well.”

“Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo groaned.

“Okay, I got it,” Baekhyun sighed. “We’ll keep it short and low for tonight. But if Channie fails his physics exam tomorrow because he won’t get his good luck ritual, then you’re taking responsibility for it.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, turning around. “And keep it low!”

“I already told you—”

The rest of his words drowned out as Kyungsoo slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath before entering his room again. Kai was already in bed, playing with his phone.

“Hey!” Kai grinned as soon as he saw Kyungsoo. “I hope you don’t mind I took this half; if you want it, I can—”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo shook his head. He slowly dragged himself to the bed before climbing into it. He squirmed his eyes; he could literally feel the warmth of Kai’s body next to his own. Was this real?

“Uh, the lights….” Kai muttered.

Kyungsoo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped the light switch icon on it and the light turned off.

“Whoa!” Kai exclaimed. “That’s so cool! What app is it? Can I download it, too?”

“Chanyeol knows how to do it,” Kyungsoo said, shifting in his place.

“I’ll ask him tomorrow then,” Kai grinned. “Uh, so, can I get your number? Just in case, you know.”

‘ _Oh my god!_ ’ the voice in Kyungsoo’s head screamed. ‘ _He just asked you for your number! What are you waiting for? Give it to him!_ ’

“Sure,” Kyungsoo nodded. He typed his number into Kai’s phone, who immediately saved it. Under Kyungie. Kyungsoo felt like if he died that moment, he wouldn’t mind.

“Thanks!” Kai smiled at Kyungsoo. He put his phone away and yawned. “Well, it’s been a long day. I’m calling it a night.”

“Good night,” Kyungsoo wished him.

“Night,” Kai replied before drifting into sleep.

But Kyungsoo’s night was far from over. How could he go to sleep when the man of his dreams was lying right next to him? Kai was right there, inches away. If Kyungsoo reached out his hand, Kai would be within his reach. He just needed to reach out….

‘ _That’s right,_ ’ the tiny voice inside his head said. ‘ _Just reach out and touch him. He’s all yours; he won’t fight you if it comes to that, right? Just reach out… that’s it, just a couple more inches…._ ’

‘ _What the hell, Do Kyungsoo?!_ ’ a different voice boomed inside his head, and Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks. ‘ _What are you doing? How could you even think about molesting an innocent, sleeping boy?_ ’

His voice of reason! Kyungsoo was a reasonable person; he wasn’t impulsive. He should definitely listen to this voice, right?

‘ _Yes, listen to me,_ ’ the voice continued. ‘ _Don’t you dare touch Kai! You have to seduce him first. After that, he’ll let you do so much more to him than just touching!_ ’

Even his voice of reason was a dirty pervert. Just great.

# Chapter 4

It took Kai several moments to realize where he was. He’d grown accustomed to the hard wooden floor and thin blanket over the past couple of months, and so the gigantic bed that he’d woken up in freaked him out a little bit, until he remembered the events of last night. His lips curled into a smile and turned to his side to face his new roommate, only to find the spot next to him already empty. Kyungsoo must have already woken up.

He slowly scrambled to his feet and staggered into the bathroom. He still couldn’t believe his luck; he thought that all those rags to riches stories were only possible in dramas, but he was proven wrong. Of course, he was nowhere near “rich” right now, but his living conditions have improved drastically enough.

After washing up and making himself look somewhat presentable, Kai dressed up and headed out of the room. He immediately spotted Baekhyun in front of the second bathroom, and as a good new housemate, he greeted Baekhyun with a warm grin. To which Baekhyun responded with a faint wave of hand before slamming the door shut.

“What the—” Kai frowned. Did he do something wrong? Shaking his head, he walked into the kitchen, where he finally found his roommate. “Good morning, Kyungsoo!”

“Mo-morning!” Kyungsoo responded, his eyes darting from one place to another. Kai had noticed that Kyungsoo did that often, as if uncomfortable with something. Kai at first thought that it was because of his sudden coming out, but then he realized that Kyungsoo had been like that since the moment they met, so he concluded that Kyungsoo was just an awkward boy. An adorably awkward boy. Kai just wanted to squish his cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Kai asked, ridding himself of those ridiculous thoughts.

“Uh… breakfast?” Kyungsoo squirmed, pointing at the pile of food on the counter behind him.

“Oh, I see,” Kai grinned. “Are you going to eat all of it…?”

“No, no, of course not,” Kyungsoo jerked his head. “This… this is for you.”

“Me?” Kai blinked in surprise.

“And Chanyeol and Baekhyun, too, of course,” Kyungsoo added hastily.

“Oh, right,” Kai chuckled sheepishly. “I thought… never mind. Thanks, Kyungsoo!”

“No problem,” Kyungsoo smiled slightly.

Kai grabbed one of the sandwiches and bit into it. “So, where’s Chanyeol? Is he still sleeping?”

“He’s in the bathroom,” Kyungsoo answered, grabbing a sandwich of his own.

“But I thought Baekhyun was there?” Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

“He is,” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Then…?”

A loud moan resonated through the apartment, promptly answering Kai’s question. Kyungsoo looked away, clearing his throat. “Yeah… that….”

Kai scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. “I guess I’ll have to get used to this.”

“Uh, I have a class that starts at ten, so I’ll probably just head out now,” Kyungsoo said, biting his lower lip.

“Mine starts at ten thirty, so how about we go together?” Kai suggested.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo nodded, and as if on cue, they both stood up, grabbed their stuff, and headed out of the apartment, their half-eaten sandwiches in their hands.

It didn’t take them even five minutes to get to the campus. Since they were almost half an hour early, Kai suggested that they grabbed a coffee at one of the campus coffee shops.

“Do they do that often?” Kai asked when he settled down in one of the comfortable armchairs.

“It’s worse when they go at it in the night,” Kyungsoo sighed. “The wall between our rooms is really thin.”

“Well, good thing I bought earplugs,” Kai chuckled. “It must be so weird for you to live with three gays, right?”

“I—uh—actually—”

“Kim Jongin!” a voice interrupted whatever Kyungsoo was about to say. A voice that Kai immediately recognized to belong to his former roommate.

“Good morning to you too,” Kai replied with a sigh before turning to face a certain blonde.

“You didn’t call yesterday!” Ren grunted. “I thought someone kidnapped you or something!”

“How was your day?” Kai smiled at him cheekily. “Did you sleep well? How was work?”

“Don’t small-talk me, Jongin,” Ren hissed. “Why didn’t you call?”

“Sorry,” Kai sighed again. “I was busy unpacking and stuff and I forgot to call you. By the way, this is my new roommate, Kyungsoo.”

Ren finally noticed the boy sitting across Jongin. He measured Kyungsoo from head to toe before finally saying, “You look squishy.”

“Uh… excuse me?” Kyungsoo blinked in confusion.

“Anyway,” Ren said to Kai, ignoring Kyungsoo once again, “don’t ever do this to me again, Jongin.”

“I’m sorry,” Kai sighed. “It’ll never happen again, I promise. I will check in with you every twenty-four hours, is that good enough?”

Ren glared at him. “If you forget—”

“I know, I know,” Kai shook his head. “I swear, I won’t forget to call you again.”

The sound of squeaking wood caught Kai’s attention and he looked back to where Kyungsoo was. The smaller was now standing up, his eyes open so wide Kai thought they’d fall out of the sockets.

“I—I think I’d better go to class,” Kyungsoo stuttered out.

“But your coffee—”

“Some other time!” Kyungsoo shook his head, and without waiting for a reply, he rushed out of the coffee shop.

“Well, that was weird,” Ren commented.

“You scared him away!” Kai complained. “This is why I never introduce you to any of my friends. Yesterday you almost fought with Baekhyun, and now this?”

“It’s not my fault I’m too fabulous for them,” Ren shrugged, sitting down at Kyungsoo’s place. “So, how far did you go last night?”

“What?”

“Did you fuck?”

“WHAT?”

“He’s totally your type!” Ren laughed. “Come on, tell me!”

“Nothing happened!” Kai answered coldly. “He’s not into guys.”

“Are you telling me a straight guy voluntarily lives with three gay dudes?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“He’s straight,” Kai said. “End of story. Nothing happened and nothing will happen.”

“If you say so,” Ren shrugged, though his eyes were still twitching.

“I hate you,” Kai mumbled.

“Not as much as you hate Sehun, once I tell you what happened last night,” Ren flashed him a grin.

“… what did he do?”

“Well,” Ren took a deep breath. “I would have told you, but you didn’t call me, so… I guess you’ll just have to ask Mr. I-can-take-it-in-the-butt himself.”

Kai wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore.

# Chapter 5

“… and then he said ‘you look squishy’ and was all over Kai again!” Kyungsoo spat as he dug into the bowl of ramen in front of him. He and Baekhyun were meeting up for lunch at the convenience store, because for some reason Baekhyun insisted on having cup ramen that day.

“He’s rubbing it in your face,” Baekhyun nodded eagerly. “Totally trying to make you jealous!”

“Why-why would I be jealous?” Kyungsoo sniffed.

“Kyungie, it’s pretty obvious you like him,” Baekhyun snorted. “Even Channie noticed, and you know how ignorant he is.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo grimaced.

“But no worries,” Baekhyun snickered. “Channie tells me that if there’s one person even worse at recognizing the signs, it’s Kai.”

“I still can’t believe that he of all people is… you know, swinging our way,” Kyungsoo muttered, slurping in another huge mouthful of noodles.

“I know right?” Baekhyun agreed. “It’s not like he’s hiding it either, but no one seems to know. I mean, Chanyeol and Kai go way back, and he only figured it out yesterday!”

“What happened anyway?” Kyungsoo asked. “I mean, how did you guys even get him to try our place? I thought Chanyeol said you fought with Blondie?”

“Well, after I almost ate Gaga-boy alive—”

“Gaga-boy?” Kyungsoo erupted in giggles. “I like that one!”

“I know right?” Baekhyun grinned devilishly. “Anyway, as we were leaving—”

“Chanyeol said he had to drag you out.”

“That’s beside the point!” Baekhyun scoffed. “ _Anyway_ , as I was saying, when we were leaving, Kai ran out after us and apologized for Gaga-boy and explained how he had to find a place because his old apartment collapsed—”

“It collapsed?” Kyungsoo gasped.

“Will you let me finish my story, Do Kyungsoo?!” Baekhyun barked.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo muttered, returning to his ramen.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and continued. “He said that he couldn’t find anywhere to crash at because nobody wanted a gay roommate—”

“He just told you that?” Kyungsoo blurted out, immediately covering his mouth with his hand afterward.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth. “Fine. You don’t want to hear the rest. That’s alright.”

“No, Baekhyunnie—I mean, Baek—”

“I hate you,” Baekhyun growled, before he stood up, grabbed his backpack, and without a single word, he walked out of the convenience store, leaving a very flustered Kyungsoo behind.

“Well, he’s got quite a temper,” a voice said next to Kyungsoo, making him jump up a little in surprise.

Kyungsoo turned around to face his favorite classmate. “Oh, hi, Junmyeon. What are you doing here?”

Junmyeon grinned at him. “I work here on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Just started my shift.” He took a deep breath before settling in the empty seat after Baekhyun. “So I hear you’re rooming with Kai.”

Kyungsoo’s throat went dry. “You know him?”

“Of course, everyone knows Kai,” Junmyeon shrugged. “But are you really okay with… you know… that?”

“What?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. Did Junmyeon know?

“Actually, I was one of the people he asked for a room,” Junmyeon said after a while. “I still live with my parents at home, and we have plenty of space… but I wasn’t sure if his… _habits_ would be acceptable for my parents.”

Kyungsoo frowned. Just what were these _habits_?

“You don’t know?” Junmyeon whispered. “He’s… how do I say this… he brings girls home. Lots of them.”

“Wait, what?” Now he was completely confused. “Girls?”

“Lots of girls,” Junmyeon nodded. “Some of his fangirls were stalking him outside of his apartment, and they said that girls would come late at night and leave next morning. Some would even return and stay a couple of days.”

“But he’s….” Kyungsoo couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Polite?” Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “Even murderers look polite at the first glance.”

“Does that make you a serial killer?” Kyungsoo muttered.

“No-no, of course not!” Junmyeon coughed. “Why-why would you say something like that?”

“I was just joking, relax,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I don’t think Kai would bring any girls home before telling me.”

“Well, I’m just letting you know, just in case,” Junmyeon cleared his throat. “Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Enjoy your ramen!”

Kyungsoo stared at his bowl of half-finished noodles. He wasn’t feeling hungry anymore. Kai said he was gay, right? So what Junmyeon said couldn’t be right, could it? Then why was he feeling so uneasy on the inside? Something told him there was more to Jongin than met the eye.

# Chapter 6

Kai wrinkled his nose as he stepped inside. “So this is your new place?”

“Hey, you don’t need to be so blunt about it,” Ren muttered. “It’s a hole, I know, but we have to manage.”

Kai didn’t think that anything could triumph their old apartment, but Ren proved him wrong yet again. The apartment, if Kai could even call it that, was nothing more than a one-room studio. Literally. There was one room and that was it. The walls were covered with thick mold, there was a huge crack in the window, and the whole place reeked of sex.

“Did you and Sehun—”

“No!” Ren grimaced. “It smelled way worse yesterday, trust me. And me and Sehun? What do you take us for?”

“Two little horny rascals?” Kai shrugged with a smirk.

“Point taken,” Ren sighed resignedly.

“Where is he anyway?”

“Probably next door.”

“Why?”

Ren cleared his throat. “You see, our Sehunnie had found himself a new love interest.”

“Already?” Kai frowned. “Wasn’t he spazzing over that dude from Canada like last week?”

“That was until he found out Yifan plays DotA.”

“Oh.” Sehun hated DotA players to death.

“I haven’t seen the guy next door yet, but apparently he helped Sehun move our stuff in yesterday,” Ren continued. “You should have heard Sehun go on and on about him. But apparently the guy’s gifted where it counts, which is why he was trying to stick a cucumber up his ass—”

“I told you I didn’t want to know anything about it!” Kai groaned. Now he’d never get rid of _that_ mental image.

“It was actually pretty hilarious,” Ren shrugged. “But now that I think about it, where is the cucumber?”

“You don’t suppose he would—” Kai’s eyes widened. Knowing Sehun, he would.

“Fuck!” Ren cursed, immediately dashing for the fridge. He quickly swung the door open and started digging inside it. After several seconds, he pulled out two cucumbers and turned back to Kai. “Which one did that idiot use?!”

“I don’t know, but please, don’t go—”

Too late. Ren slammed the fridge door shut with his foot, and before Kai could say anything else, he was already out of the door. Kai quickly followed him out, but he was too late; by the time he got out to the hall, the neighbor’s door was already opening.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to Sehun for a little bit?” Ren said in the most overly sweet voice Kai had ever heard him talk in.

There was a moment of silence, and then Sehun’s head peeked out of the door. “What?”

“Which one of these did you stick in your ass yesterday?”

* * *

“Kai, could you please tell Ren to go fuck himself?”

“Jongin, will you tell Sehun that he’s the only one fucking himself in this room?”

“Kai, would you be so kind as to explain the concept of—”

“No, I would not!” Kai interrupted him, slamming his chopsticks down on the table. “You two are perfectly capable of speaking to each other as the reasonable adults you are!”

“Adults my ass,” Sehun grunted. “Who in their right mind would ask _that_ question in front of other people?”

“Who in their right mind would stick a cucumber up their ass?” Ren countered.

“Which means we’re not reasonable—”

“—nor adults, mind you—”

“So Kai, would you mind telling—”

“Yes, I would!” Kai yelled, burying his face in his hands. “Why do you two even _want_ to be roommates? You always argue like this!”

“We’re arguing?” Ren furrowed his eyebrows. “Jongin, I think you have lived without us for too long—”

“—yes, two days is a very long time—”

“—but this is hardly an argument,” Ren finished. “We are not even speaking to each other, so how could we be arguing?”

“We’re merely not acknowledging each other’s presence,” Sehun shrugged.

But they had no trouble finishing each other’s thoughts, that was for sure. This was exactly why Kai was looking for a new place on his own. As much as he loved both of them as his best friends, they were simply too insufferable when together, and he thought that if he had to spend another semester with them, he’d go crazy.

“Well, you’re welcome to continue doing that even without me around,” Kai grunted, getting ready to leave.

“Wait, you can’t go!” Ren stopped him.

“You still haven’t told me anything about your new roommates!” Sehun added.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Kai cleared his throat.

“But there is!” Ren shook his head. “Your new roommate! Kyung… Kyungsoo, was it? He’s totally your type!”

“Squishy type?” Sehun perked up. “Man, you’re so lucky!”

Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance. “For the last time already, Ren, Kyungie—I mean, Kyungsoo—is perfectly straight. Nothing’s gonna happen between us.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s totally your type,” Ren smirked. “So, how do you guys sleep? Does he have a bunk bed or something?”

“Or two separate beds?” Sehun asked when Kai didn’t answer.

Ren and Sehun exchanged meaningful looks and said in unison, “You’re sleeping in the same bed?!”

“Now you’re talking to each other fine,” Kai muttered under his breath.

“He didn’t deny it,” Ren said to Sehun with a little too much eagerness.

“He didn’t,” Sehun grinned. “Oh my god, that must be so _hard_ for you—”

“No need for wordplay,” Kai sighed. “But yes, it is slightly _challenging_ to sleep. Especially since he keeps staring at me—and no, he doesn’t like me, that’s just who he is, Ren—and no, I’m not planning on seducing him either, Sehun, I’ve promised that I won’t ever do anything out of the line.”

“You’re boring,” Sehun shook his head.

“You know what you should have done?” Ren asked, turning to Sehun. “Oh, Kyungsoo, would you like to try something… unorthodox?”

“I don’t know, Kai,” Sehun said in an incredibly soft and high-pitched sound, shaking his head dramatically. “I’ve never done it with a _boy_ before, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be,” Ren hushed him with a finger. “I promise that I’ll make you feel good.”

“Can I trust you?” Sehun sniffed exaggeratedly.

“Of course, Kyungie,” Ren nodded affectionately.

“Oh, Kai!” Sehun moaned loudly.

“You guys are disgusting,” Kai commented dryly, finally standing up. “I’m out of here. Have fun disinfecting this place.”

“You mean you’re not going to help?” Ren shrieked. “Give me back all the ramen I just fed you!”

Kai shook his head in disbelief and just started heading out.

“Wait, I’ll go with you,” Sehun offered, quickly standing up as well.

“Bye Ren,” Kai waved, not bothering to look at him, knowing that the other wasn’t truly mad at him or anything. An almost inaudible grunt confirmed that, and so he and Sehun took off.

“So, tell me more about the guy next door,” Kai implored.

“You mean Lulu?” Sehun smiled sheepishly. “Uh… his name is Luhan, and he’s a year older than me. He’s Chinese, by the way—”

“The Canadian guy was Chinese too, wasn’t he?” Kai chuckled.

Sehun just shrugged. “What can I say? They’re hot.”

For the remainder of the way, Sehun kept going on and on about Luhan as if he was the most perfect being in the world. Kai was sure he didn’t need to know how many times Luhan watched Death Note, but Sehun would not stop talking.

“… and so we decided to have bubble tea dates every week!” Sehun said when they were turning the corner to Kai’s new home. “But just before we could decide on when to go, Ren just had to barge in and ruin everything!”

“The two of you really shouldn’t be allowed near each other,” Kai grunted. “I swear, you two are the worst kind of roommates anyone could ever have.”

“I said I—hey, what is that?”

Kai turned to where Sehun was pointing at and frowned. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were in front of the apartment building, running around and trying to catch books and clothes that were unmistakably flying out of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s shared bedroom on the third floor. Kai quickly ran over to see what the commotion was about.

“What’s going on?”

Chanyeol turned his head to him for a brief moment. “Oh, hi, Kai! Sorry you have to witness this, it’s just—shit, Baek, not my CD collection!”

“Fuck you, Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s scream resonated through the whole street. “Fuck you and your stupid CDs!”

And flying they went. Chanyeol dived for them, but he was too late—the CD cases shattered to pieces when they hit the ground, and the tall giant howled in agony.

“Sorry about this,” Kyungsoo said, appearing next to Kai. He was holding what pieces were left from Chanyeol’s guitar.

“What’s going on?” Kai blinked. “Should we call the police or something?”

“Ah, no,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Baekhyun’s just on his period. This happens every now and then, don’t worry too much.”

“You were saying?” Sehun smirked next to him, and Kai wasn’t sure anymore if changing places helped his situation in any way.

# Chapter 7

If Kyungsoo thought that the second night in bed with Kai would be any easier than the first, he was dead wrong. If anything, his internal debate whether to give in to his lust and molest the sleeping boy or not was even stronger, and it wasn’t like Kai made it any easier on him with that tank top he wore to bed. Kyungsoo was beginning to question his decision to let Kai into his room—the lack of sleep was slowly getting to him in form of puffy cheeks and dark bags under his eyes.

“Chocolate or strawberry?” Chanyeol asked him suddenly.

“Both,” Kyungsoo replied without hesitation, taking another sip from his coffee mug. Chanyeol was forced to spend the night on the couch the night before, and in an attempt to get into Baekhyun’s good grace again, he was making crepes for breakfast. Kyungsoo would have told him that Baekhyun much preferred bacon and eggs for breakfast, but he didn’t feel like being nice that particular morning.

At that moment, Kai entered the kitchen, still wearing that obnoxiously revealing tank top, as Kyungsoo noted. His hair was a total mess, his eyes barely open, and Kyungsoo’s grim mood went flying out of the window, because this sight in front of him was just priceless.

“Morning, Kai!” Chanyeol greeted him enthusiastically. “Do you want strawberries or choco—you know what, how about I just put everything on the table?”

He grabbed the two sauce bottles and the plate of crepes on the dining table before rushing back to the counter for the breakfast tray he set for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo noted that the giant had attempted to make it look pretty, although it was unlikely Baekhyun would even look at the crepe arrangement before the whole plate would land in Chanyeol’s face.

“Good luck with Baekhyun,” Kai said with an encouraging smile.

Chanyeol returned the smile weakly. “Thanks.”

Kyungsoo was contemplating whether or not to warn Chanyeol that this attempt at making peace with the resident drama queen would inevitably fail, but he was really not feeling like being nice that particular morning.

His prediction came true not even a minute later; there was a muffled scream, followed by a wet slapping sound, and moments later, Chanyeol headed for the bathroom out in the hallway with strawberry sauce dripping from his face.

“Is this normal?” Kai asked.

“Unfortunately,” Kyungsoo nodded, his eyes returning to Kai’s face, his lips instinctively curling up into a faint smile. “This happens every couple of weeks, whenever Baek gets sensitive because of something.”

At least, Kyungsoo thought to himself as he took another sip of his coffee, he managed to keep his calm when talking to Kai now.

“Like what?”

“It started about a year and half ago, when we were still in high school,” Kyungsoo explained, clearing his throat. “For whatever reason, Baek thought Chanyeol was cheating on him with one of the cheerleaders, and he threw a terrible fit. Ever since then… practically anything that ticks him off can trigger this. You should have seen him when we first moved in. He got sick from something one morning, and that idiot thought he got pregnant.”

Kai suppressed a chuckle. “But guys can’t get pregnant.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “He was completely freaking out, and he yelled at Chanyeol for two days straight for not using enough protection.”

“That’s stupid,” Kai said, raising his eyebrow.

“I know,” Kyungsoo nodded eagerly. “And he was even about to buy a pregnancy test.”

“I’ve always thought of Baekhyun as the smart one,” Kai mumbled.

“He is,” Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s just that whenever this rage hits him, you can’t reason with him. And he gets pretty aggressive, too.”

“I’ve noticed that,” Kai muttered under his breath. “How long will this last?”

“He should be fine by tomorrow,” Kyungsoo replied. “I really admire Chanyeol for never getting mad at Baek though; I would have broken up with him long time ago.”

“People would do anything for love,” Kai grinned.

A faint memory of going to his high school’s soccer team try-out popped into Kyungsoo’s mind. He remembered feeling rather proud of himself for at least not shooting against his own team’s goalpost. The things he wouldn’t do for love….

_‘Third time’s a charm, right?’_ Kyungsoo told himself as he lowered himself onto the bed. _‘Surely, after two nights, you’ll be able to control your nerves, right, Do Kyungsoo?’_

He certainly hoped so. He’d already fallen asleep earlier that day in his political science class; normally, that wouldn’t have been such a big deal, but Kyungsoo had slept through that class last time as well, and now he was really behind. He didn’t know what he’d be doing if Junmyeon didn’t send him the lecture notes. Kyungsoo desperately needed to get some sleep that night, and it was really difficult at that moment because the sleeping boy next to him was being annoyingly cute again.

Maybe it was a bad decision to share a room with Kai after all. The lack of sleep was starting to seriously affect his mental processes, because under normal circumstances, Kyungsoo would never let his arm casually touch Kai’s the way it did now. He had mental restraint, right? He was Do Kyungsoo, after all; the boy known for his unwavering willpower. But ever since the day Kai came into his house, everything’s changed. He frequently caught himself just staring at his new roommate, and that was something that—

“PARK CHANYEOL!!!”

Kyungsoo jerked his arm away, startled at the sudden scream from the other bedroom. Kai shifted slightly in his position, turning his back to Kyungsoo.

He heard faint footsteps from the hallway, followed by the sound of creaking door.

“Baek, did you call—” Chanyeol’s muffled voice was quickly interrupted by a pounding sound, followed by a soft thud. Just what was happening in the other room? Surely not—

Kyungsoo got his answer when he heard the unmistakable sound of Baekhyun moaning. That meant Baekhyun couldn’t hold back anymore, and now Kyungsoo would have to deal with both Kai’s irritatingly cute pout _and_ the two rabbits breeding in the next room as well. Just great.

“Oh, fuck, Chanyeol, just like that!”

Kai shifted in the bed again, this time the other way around. Kyungsoo noticed that something was now pressing against his thigh. He gulped nervously; the last thing he needed now was for Kai to be so dangerously close to him.

And then he noticed it. At first, he thought it was just Kai’s bony leg, but now he was sure that it was something _quite_ different that was poking his hip. His eyes widened in shock. He quickly mustered what little brainpower he had left (along with his inner voices) and tried to figure out how to deal with this sticky situation.

_‘Oh my god, don’t tell me—?! This doesn’t mean anything; I read somewhere that getting a boner is a completely normal thing during sleep. But what do I do now?’_

_‘Run away!’_

_‘Keep calm, this shall pass soon.’_

_‘No, it definitely shall not pass!’_

_‘So what do I do?’_

_‘I told you, run away!’_

_‘But I need to sleep—’_

“Chanyeol, I swear to god, if you don’t start moving—”

Kyungsoo froze. Did Kai just start dry humping him? But he was asleep! Or was he? Kyungsoo wasn’t sure. What if Kai was pretending to be asleep and now was using the situation next door as an excuse to—no, that didn’t sound right. Kyungsoo wasn’t _that_ attractive; even if Kai liked boys, he surely could have picked someone better.

Whatever the reason was, it didn’t solve the problem that Kyungsoo was facing though. Kai’s pace increased with each of Baekhyun’s obnoxiously loud moans, and Kyungsoo still had no idea what to do. Not to mention that little problem that was starting to rise in his pants as well.

“Right there!” Baekhyun screamed. “Yes, there! Channie, there!”

Kai began panting slightly, his thrusts erratic, and Kyungsoo was still glued to his bed, unable to move a single muscle in his body. Just how exactly did he get into this situation? No, something must have been wrong here; he was probably asleep, dreaming, because there was simply no way this was really happening. Right. He was sleeping, and this stupid dream was just a result of his negligence to take care of his natural biological needs. Right.

“Channie, I’m about to—”

Kai gave him one last final thrust, and then his panting suddenly ceased. Kyungsoo was still incapable of moving, so he just held in his breath, waiting for something to happen.

He suddenly felt the pressure against his thigh disappear, and the light thud that followed told him that Kai just got off the bed. “Oh, shoot, I’m so sorry!”

“Uh…” was all Kyungsoo could muster. He was still staring at the ceiling above him.

“Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to—oh my god, what do I do?”

Kyungsoo finally got control over his body and glanced at the panicking boy. Even in the darkness, he could see that Kai’s face was completely red, his eyes darting from one place to another as he was trying to figure out what to do next. Kyungsoo’s attention, however, was stolen by the tent that was still pitched in Kai’s boxers. There was a wet mark at the tip.

Kai’s eyes followed Kyungsoo’s gaze, and he yelped in surprise. “Oh, shi—I mean, shoot! I—eh, I’ll be right back…. I’ll just—uh—get cleaned up. Again, sorry!”

But whether Kai really came right back, Kyungsoo didn’t know, because at that moment, his vision darkened.

# Chapter 8

Kai didn’t dare to look at his roommate at breakfast the following day. The reason was pretty obvious; calling the events of last night an unfortunate accident would be an understatement of the century. He’d always kept his _thirst_ sated, because this was exactly what he feared would happen. It was just that ever since moving here, he hadn’t had a chance to… relax.

“Uh, are you guys alright?” Chanyeol spoke up at some point.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Kyungsoo replied, though even to Kai, the smaller boy didn’t sound too convincing.

“You and Baekhyun seem to get along pretty well today,” Kai commented, attempting to divert the conversation some other way.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you both heard—” Baekhyun was unable to finish his sentence due to the toast that was shoved down his throat by his less-than-gentle boyfriend.

“You didn’t need to be so vocal,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

“Well, I thought I was doing somebody a favor,” Baekhyun shrugged, sending Kai a meaningful look.

Kai felt blood rushing into his cheeks. “What-what are you talking about?”

“We heard things too, didn’t we, Channie?” Baekhyun winked at his boyfriend, who nodded hesitantly. “I think I know _exactly_ what happened there.”

Kai looked down at his plate, too embarrassed to face any of his housemates after that statement. How could he? It wasn’t as if he could deny it, not with Kyungsoo sitting right there.

“Stop, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said icily. The sudden change in atmosphere sparked something inside Kai, and he turned his gaze to Kyungsoo for the first time that morning. His roommate’s expression was hardened, as if he was seriously pissed off. Kai recalled how Kyungsoo had already fallen asleep last night when Kai had gotten back from the bathroom. Was he _that_ mad about their incident?

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, totally oblivious to the daggers Kyungsoo was sending him at that moment. “I mean, you guys totally have hots for each other, so why don’t you just fuck already like normal—”

Baekhyun’s sentence was cut abrupt with a resonating slapping sound as Kyungsoo’s right hand collided with Baekhyun’s cheek, and before Baekhyun could even react, Kyungsoo pushed his chair back and without another word, he stormed out of the apartment.

“What. Just. Happened.” Baekhyun looked just as shocked as his literally gaping boyfriend next to him.

“You ticked him off,” Kai answered.

“Well, thank you, Mr. Obvious,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, regaining his composure, though he started rubbing his slapped cheek. “I meant, what ticked him? It wasn’t as if I said anything insulting or anything, right, Channie?”

Chanyeol nodded, his mouth still hanging agape.

“I think you shouldn’t have said it,” Kai said after a while. “I mean, it’s fun to joke about sexuality in high school, but when you’re actually the only straight guy in the house, it’s gotta get—”

“Wait, I’m lost,” Baekhyun interrupted him. “Who’s the ‘only straight guy’ around here? I count zero.”

“Well, Kyungsoo, duh,” Kai shook his head.

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun frowned. “Kyungsoo is like the gayest guy among us. Did Chanyeol not tell you about that incident in high school when Kyungsoo almost raped him?”

“You’re exaggerating the story a little bit,” Chanyeol said quietly. “But no, I didn’t tell him anything. I thought he’d figure it out immediately.”

“You didn’t tell him? But then—oh!” Baekhyun gasped. “So Kyungsoo hasn’t come out to you yet?”

Kai blinked. How did he not see it? All this time, he thought that Kyungsoo was straight as a pole, but if Kyungsoo was indeed gay—and if both Baekhyun and Chanyeol said so, then he had no choice but to believe them—then things suddenly made a lot more sense. The only question that remained now was, why did Kyungsoo keep quiet about his sexual preference? If he really liked Kai, then he would have told him, right? Then that could only mean one thing—Kyungsoo didn’t want him, and he hid his sexuality so Kai wouldn’t pull a move on him.

“You guys got it so wrong,” Kai muttered before standing up and heading out of the apartment.

It didn’t take him long to find the doe-eyed male. Kyungsoo was crouching right across the street from the apartment complex, his face scarlet red and his large eyes puffy. Kai stopped in his track. Was it really a good idea to talk to Kyungsoo in this state?

At that moment, Kyungsoo looked up, and the moment he spotted Kai, his already wide eyes widened even more. He quickly stood up, his eyes darting from right to left, as if trying to find a place to hide from Kai.

“Hey, I just want to talk,” Kai said warmly.

“Uh, okay,” Kyungsoo said rigidly. He didn’t look at Kai.

“Uh, so, uh, about what Baekhyun said, I just wanted to ask—”

“I’m not a pervert.”

Kai paused. “Huh?”

“I’m not a pervert,” Kyungsoo repeated, staring at his feet. “You know, yesterday, I wasn’t molesting you or anything. You just… kind of did it yourself.”

“Oh,” Kai blushed. “Yeah, I believe you, so don’t—”

“And I also didn’t stare at your _thing_ the other day,” Kyungsoo interrupted him. “It’s just that my eyes are really big and it sometimes looks like I’m staring when I’m not like that time in high school when Baekhyun thought I was staring at Chanyeol in the shower when I was really just looking at the floor beside him—”

“Calm down, Kyungsoo,” Kai said, putting an arm on the other’s shoulder. He could feel Kyungsoo jerk under his touch. “I believe you. It’s not like you like Chanyeol—or me, for that matter—so why would you stare at us, right?”

Kyungsoo looked up at Kai. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed it again. He blinked several times in quick succession, and before Kai could even say anything, he started walking away.

“Kyungsoo, wait!”

Kyungsoo shook his head, not looking back. “I… I need to go to class. See you later, Kai.”

“But you don’t even have your… bag,” Kai trailed off. Kyungsoo seemed to be completely blocking him out. Did he do something wrong?

“Well, that was a disappointing conclusion,” a voice said right next to him, making Kai jerk away in surprise.

“You scared me!” Kai gasped as he turned around to face his best friend. “And what are you doing here anyway?”

“Well, Sehun had already somehow managed to get into Luhan’s pants, so I thought I’d go bother my other best friend for a change,” Ren shrugged. “But just when I arrived here, I saw little _Kyungie_ sitting like a duck over there, and then you came down, so I thought it’d be fun to listen in. Better than a TV drama, that’s for sure.”

“It’s serious,” Kai said solemnly. “And stop calling him Kyungie for god’s sake.”

Ren just smirked at that. “So _Squishie_ isn’t as straight as you think he is, huh?”

Kai quickly told him what had happened that morning.

“I’ve got no idea what’s up with him,” he confessed, rubbing his temples. “I mean, why is he overreacting like that?”

“You really don’t know?” Ren raised an eyebrow. “Gosh, you’re so oblivious, Kim Jongin.”

“To what?” Kai frowned.

Ren shook his head in frustration. “Well, go find out. Run after him, you idiot!”

“But I don’t even know where he—”

“He’ll be in the convenience store,” Ren told him. “Now go!”

With a nod, Kai took off, running as fast as his legs would allow him. He had to settle this as soon as possible.

# Chapter 9

Kyungsoo stared blankly out of the window. He was sitting in the convenience store two blocks away from his apartment, because he couldn’t think of any other place where to crash at. His mind was flooded with millions of different thoughts, though a large portion of them were about how to discreetly dispose of a certain Byun Baekhyun. Just why couldn’t that blabbering idiot shut up for once? Kyungsoo honestly didn’t know why he was even friends with Baekhyun.

His thoughts were interrupted when a warm cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He looked to the sides in confusion, and he was met with Junmyeon’s warm smile.

“Rough morning?” Junmyeon asked knowingly.

Kyungsoo nodded simply. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here Tuesdays and Thursdays, remember?” Junmyeon answered with twinkling eyes. “So, what’s bothering you?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth. He really just wanted to let everything out. He wanted to share all of his troubles with his kind classmates, but he wasn’t sure how well Junmyeon would take it. It wasn’t as if they were _that_ close. And so, he just shrugged.

“Does it have anything to do with a certain super-hot dancer?” Junmyeon suggested out of the blue.

“How did you—”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, there’s one standing on the other side of the room, and he’s been staring at you for good fifteen minutes now,” Junmyeon shrugged.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he turned around. True to Junmyeon’s words, he found Kai standing casually next to the cashier counter, watching him intently. Kyungsoo gulped.

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon asked when he noticed Kyungsoo’s expression. “Do you want me to tell him to—”

“No,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, I’ll take care of it.”

He had to. He had to face it. Kai knew already, so he might as well come out clean about it. Either Kai accepts him (his heart began to pound heavily at that thought), or he’d get rejected. It was one or the other, and even though Kyungsoo didn’t think he was ready to know the answer, he knew that avoiding this would lead to nowhere.

‘ _That’s right, Do Kyungsoo,_ ’ a familiar voice said in his head as he slowly approached Kai. ‘ _Get a grip of yourself. You’re just going to confess your feelings for your crush of three years. It’s no big deal. Except for the fact that he may or may not have feelings for you as well. You don’t know if he does. You know nothing. Heck, you don’t even know nothing. You’re even worse off than Jon Snow; at least that guy knew nothing when he… uh, spoilers…. Anyway, even if Baekhyunnie—uh, Baek, of course—says Kai’s got the hots for you, you can’t be sure. How can you be? Maybe Baek’s just pulling another prank at you like that time he told you he got you a date with Kim Myungsoo, and in the end you had to go to the arcade with Kim Sunggyu. No offense to Sunggyu of course, he’s a good friend. Just not your type like Myungsoo. Or Kai. Fuck, that’s right, you’re supposed to be telling Kai something. So calm your tits even though you’ve got none. It’s now or never. Talk._ ’

“Uh…” Kyungsoo began.

“Hi,” Kai offered him a weak smile. It’s strange not to see Kai grin from ear to ear. Maybe he’s serious for a change, too?

“So, about earlier,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “I mean, I’m not a pervert, I really—”

“I know,” Kai interrupted him. “I know. But that’s not what you wanted to tell me, right?”

“No,” Kyungsoo admitted, but fell silent.

‘ _Oh, come on, Kyungsoo!_ ’ the other voice inside his head groaned. ‘ _Just tell him already! It’s just three words!_ ’

“Uh… um… what I wanted to say was….”

“I like you, Kyungsoo.”

‘ _God damnit, Do Kyungsoo, why do you have to be so slow? He’s beaten you to it!_ ’

‘ _Wait, but did he just say—_ ’

‘ _OH MY GOD!_ ’

“Ex-excuse me?” Kyungsoo blinked. He could feel his heart pounding heavily against his chest, blood rushing into his face. Did he hear right?

“I like you, Kyungsoo,” Kai repeated firmly. “I just wanted to tell you that. I don’t know if you feel the same, but I thought I should let you know, just in case… you know, you hated me, so I can—”

“No!” Kyungsoo shook his head firmly. “I—I don’t hate you! Not at all! I… uh, actually, I… I like you too.”

Kai stared at him, at loss for words. Kyungsoo just stared back, not sure what to do since the other was silent. Was he supposed to say something? Or should he just wait until Kai says something? He chest was beginning to ache a little.

“You like me,” Kai repeated after what seemed like an eternity. “You like me. I like you, and you like me back.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded.

The two of them kept standing there, staring at each other, unsure what to do next.

“So… are we a thing?” Kyungsoo asked when the silence between them became almost unbearable.

“I guess so?” was Kai’s reply. He finally broke their eye contact, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry; it’s just that I’ve never… you know, this is a new thing for me, so….”

“For me too,” Kyungsoo said quickly. “So… do we… uh, do we…?”

“Kiss?” Junmyeon suddenly suggested right next to them, making Kyungsoo yelp in surprise. “Oh, sorry to startle you, but, you know, could you like, get on with it? You’re kind of blocking the line.”

His words brought Kyungsoo back to reality. He looked around and realized they were still standing right next to the cashier, and that the line of people that they were blocking was getting pretty long. And they were all watching them intently. Suddenly, a group of high school girls began silently chanting “kiss, kiss kiss!” And soon after, more and more people joined in, and Kyungsoo thought he’d die of embarrassment any second. He looked uncertainly at Kai, who, however, didn’t seem too fazed by the crowd’s reaction.

“Kai….”

The other boy turned to him, a look of unprecedented determination on his face. “Kyungie—”

‘ _Oh my god, he just called you Kyungie!_ ’

“—should we give them what they want?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blinked. His heart had never been beating so hard in his life.

Kai bit his lower lip, and before Kyungsoo knew it, he leaned in. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when Kai stopped just mere centimeters away from him. For the first time, he saw Kai’s face so close up; he could smell the scent of Kai’s cologne, and it was all so overwhelming for him. And then Kai went in all the way, and Kyungsoo could feel something warm pressing against his lips….

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt, and his arms felt sluggish. The bed he was lying on was way too hard for him, and his back ached. What just happened?

“Kyungie!” he heard Baekhyun shriek. “Oh, thank god you’re awake!”

“What… what happened?” Kyungsoo managed to get out of himself as he tried to sit up. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. Judging from the smell and the furniture, Kyungsoo assumed he was in the hospital.

“You passed out,” Baekhyun explained. “In the grocery store. Do you remember anything?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately shot wide open when he recalled the events just before his passing out. “That-that was real?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded. “He and Chanyeol—”

The rest of his words got drowned when the hospital room door swung open, and two tall men rushed inside.

“You’re awake!” Kai said, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greeted him awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to act around him.

“Should we leave you two alone?” Chanyeol asked.

“No!” Baekhyun yelled. “We can’t! I want to hear everything! Why did you faint, Kyungie? What did he do to you?”

Kyungsoo’s face immediately became tomato red. “Uh… Kai… kissed me, I think?”

“You think?” Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows.

“He fainted right after I kissed him,” Kai admitted with a sheepish grin. “You had no idea how scared I was. I thought I did something wrong or—”

“The doctor said Kyungsoo went into a mini-heart attack,” Chanyeol said. “Something about being too excited or something.”

“Like because of the kiss?” Baekhyun gaped, turning to Kai. “For real? Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“No!”

“What the fuck, Baek?”

“I mean, he almost killed Kyungsoo with a kiss,” Baekhyun defended himself. “That means he must be really good at kissing! I’ve certainly never fainted while making out with Channie, so maybe Channie’s just really bad at kissing? I’ve never kissed anyone else so I wouldn’t know—”

“You are not kissing my boyfriend!” Kyungsoo hissed angrily.

“I just want to try—”

“Baek, I think we really should go,” Chanyeol said, firmly grabbing his smaller boyfriend by his arm.

“No, I haven’t kissed—”

“We’re going,” Chanyeol said sharply.

Baekhyun stood up resignedly. “When we get home, can—”

“No!” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo said at the same time.

“You guys are no fun,” Baekhyun pouted, but finally left the room hand in hand with Chanyeol.

The moment the door closed, Kai took a seat at Kyungsoo’s bed. “So, your boyfriend, huh?”

Kyungsoo blushed. “Aren’t you?”

Kai grinned devilishly. “Of course I am.”

Kyungsoo felt a wave of relief wash over his body. “So, uh… I can’t really remember… you know, at the convenience store… so can we, maybe, again?”

“You want me to kiss you again?” Kai raised an eyebrow. “But what if you faint again?”

“I won’t,” Kyungsoo said confidently. “And if I do, I’m already at the hospital, right? So the doctors can just patch me up again.”

“You’re like a completely different person when no one’s around,” Kai said with a smirk. “Where did the shy Kyungsoo go?”

Kyungsoo laughed. “It seems you still have a lot to learn about me.”

“Do I?” Kai asked with a suggestive wink.

‘ _It’s now or never, Kyungsoo,_ ’ the voice inside his head said.

“Well,” Kyungsoo took a deep breath, bracing himself, “there’s only one way to find out.”

And he pulled the completely taken-aback Kai into a lip lock.

# Bonus 1: Chanyeol’s Tool

Do Kyungsoo never thought of himself as a pervert. If he had to explain his odd habit of staring at people inappropriately, he would say it was because he was curious. A very curious young man, Kyungsoo was. It really had nothing to do with his “uncontrollable lust” or whatever Baekhyun called it these days.

It all started back in his second year in high school. Kyungsoo could still remember the day vividly. It was a particularly hot afternoon, and he had just finished his gym class. Usually, Kyungsoo would head straight home after class, because he would never have himself be seen in the school’s open shower stalls, but that particular day, the teacher had them play soccer (at which Kyungsoo was about as good as he was at not bumping into lampposts and other physical objects whenever a certain Kim Jongin was near), and Kyungsoo had somehow miraculously managed to fall into the only pile of dog poop on the entire soccer field (the courtesy of the principal’s poodle), and so for the first time in his student life, he was about to head into the school’s shower room.

For other people, this might not really be a problem, but Kyungsoo was always an exception. For starters, there was that aforementioned innate curiosity of his. Thanks to his unusually large eyes and intense stare, many of his peers began calling him a creep. It wasn’t as if he was openly bullied or anything–people just more or less avoided him whenever possible.

There was also that little tiny issue with Kyungsoo’s sexuality. But his attraction to guys was just a minor inconvenience. Nothing to worry about, right?

Sighing heavily, Kyungsoo started undressing. Baekhyun had kindly offered him a spare pair of boxers, which Kyungsoo had equally kindly refused. He didn’t even want to imagine what those boxers went through. Baekhyun never spared any details when describing all the kinks and other atrocities that he put Chanyeol through whenever they had a little time to themselves.

Kyungsoo soon realized that the mental image of Chanyeol and Baekhyun going at it was the last thing he needed now that both of them were just two feet away from him. For starters, it was just disgusting to imagine Baekhyun doing anything lewd. It was disgusting enough to hear the eye-liner maniac describe all of his nocturnal activities; now that he could actually see all that was hidden beneath Baekhyun’s clothes with just sideway glance, his disgust level began increasing exponentially. And so, while averting his gaze away from his best friend in order not to accidentally see something that could probably never be unseen again, Kyungsoo’s naturally wide eyes caught a glimpse of something much more… thrilling.

Even though Baekhyun never spared any details when it came to describing Chanyeol’s manhood, actually seeing it in person was quite a different experience than Kyungsoo had imagined. It wasn’t as if he’d ever actively fantasize about the giant’s member, but now that he saw it, it became clear why Baekhyun limped so often. Even when flaccid, it was huge. Strange thoughts began popping into his mind as he began to wonder how that thing would feel inside….

“Yah, Do Kyungsoo!” a high-pitched shriek suddenly brought Kyungsoo back to reality. He quickly turned around, only to face the fuming Baekhyun.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blinked several times.

“Why are you staring at my boyfriend’s dick?” Baekhyun screamed, probably loud enough for every single person in the entire school to hear.

“I wasn’t—”

“YOU PERVERTED CREEP!”

“… and after that, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo didn’t talk to each other for a month,” Chanyeol finished.

“For the last time, I was not staring at your dick,” Kyungsoo grunted.

“Excuses,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Do you think anyone here actually believes you?”

“I do,” Chanyeol blinked. After getting a deadly glare from his boyfriend, he quickly added. “Uh, I mean, I just don’t think Kyungsoo would… you know, be that kind of person?”

“Actually, he’s quite a pervert when we’re… you know,” Kai chuckled, earning him a smack on the head from the wide-eyed boy.

“You should be on my side!” Kyungsoo hissed.

“Sorry,” Kai scratched his head with a sheepish grin. “Just saying the truth.”

“I knew he was a dirty-minded pervert,” Baekhyun smirked victoriously. “Just admit it already, Kyungie, you were totally checking Channie out.”

“I wasn’t—okay, maybe I did take a look,” Kyungsoo sighed, finally giving up.

“Ha! See?” Baekhyun clapped his hands. “I told you, Channie! He was always thirsty for you!”

“As if,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Well, now that you’ve finally admitted it, isn’t it time for me to get a payback?” Baekhyun asked.

“What?” Kyungsoo blinked.

“You know, since you saw Channie’s dick, isn’t it right that I also see Kai’s?” Baekhyun shrugged.

“No!” both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exclaimed at once.

Baekhyun pouted. “Then can I at least make out with him?”

Chanyeol’s face hardened. “Baek, I swear—”

“I just want to know if he can really make someone faint with a kiss!” Baekhyun said quickly. “Just purely a scientific experiment!”

“Baek, I swear, you—”

“Come on guys!” Baekhyun howled. “It’s my birthday! Kai didn’t even give me a present!”

“We both gave you a fucking dildo set!” Kyungsoo said exasperatedly.

“We both know that Kai just added his name on that birthday card this morning,” Baekhyun stated flatly.

Kyungsoo burrowed his face into his hands. “Okay.”

“What?” Chanyeol gasped.

“Just one kiss,” Kyungsoo said quietly, looking up at Baekhyun. “And then you’ll never ask again. Understood?”

Baekhyun’s lips curled up into a devilish smile, and before Kyungsoo could even turn away, he was already advancing on the surprised Kai. Much to both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s horror, he licked his lips just before pulling Kai into a smooch.

Kyungsoo hated every moment of it. Baekhyun seemed way too eager to make out with Kai, even though Chanyeol was sitting not even two feet away from him. Kyungsoo really wanted to look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it because of the helpless look Kai was sending him while being violated by Baekhyun. The wet smacky and slurpy sounds did not help the situation at all.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Baekhyun pulled away. Kai was still in a daze, Chanyeol was fuming, and Kyungsoo just stared at his best friend, who looked like he was in really deep thoughts.

“Well,” Baekhyun said after several moments of awkward silence, “I like kissing Channie better.”

Chanyeol’s anger dissipated in a fraction of a second, and his frown was immediately replaced by a goofy grin. Neither Kai nor Kyungsoo missed that sneaky wink that Baekhyun sent Kai, however, and so Kyungsoo promptly rose to his feet. “You know what, Baek? I think I might have forgotten a part of our present… yes, I actually booked you and Chanyeol a room in a nice cozy hotel downtown, so the two of you can properly… consummate your nineteenth birthday.”

Baekhyun’s expression immediately brightened up. “Really? Oh, you didn’t have to, Kyungie! Actually, we were kind of wondering whether we should stay out tonight anyway, since… you know, Chanyeol had a brilliant idea what to give me for my nineteenth birthday—”

“Yes, yes, I know exactly what he wants to give you, no need to go into much details about it,” Kyungsoo interrupted him dismissively.

“Well, we’ll go get ready then,” Baekhyun said cheerfully, dragging Chanyeol up and pushing him back to their shared room. Just before they disappeared out of sight, Kyungsoo swore he saw Baekhyun sending Kai an air kiss.

“I’m so going to kill him,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

“I don’t suppose this is a good time to mention that Baekhyun actually tastes nice?”

“KAI!”


End file.
